Raincutter
The Raincutter is a Sharp Class dragon that first appeared in How to Train Your Dragon 2. Dragon Appearance The Raincutter looks like the Scauldron, but it has sails on its back and head like the Speed Stinger. The Raincutter's size may also be comparable to the Scauldron. It has a big rounded body, a long tail and a long neck with out the nasal horn. Its first pair of legs are small. Its nose horn is similar to the Deadly Nadder's, but smaller and its chin looks like the Hobblegrunt's. Raincutter's lower jaw is very massive and armored. This dragon's teeth is very similar to Hobblegrunts' teeth. Abilities The Raincutter has aerodynamic fins that helps it fly more efficiently. These fins are also used for offense. The Raincutter's long neck enables it to pick up any grubs or worms in the dirt and mud. The Raincutter can also breathe fire, and its flames are capable to stay alive in wet and damp air during a rain or a storm. Habitat Raincutters love wet, rainy places. It brings up the worms and grubs from the ground for them to eat. Like the Scauldron, these dragons dislike hot weather and the species are fairly similar. However, it is unknown if the Raincutter lives in the water. Behavior Raincutters are known to be extremely loyal and grateful to their riders. Thump, was said to be forever grateful to Valka for rescuing her and often gets slimy grub snacks as gifts. Titan Wing Source: Dragons: Rise of Berk Despite a few differences here and there, one could say that a Titan Raincutter looks very similar to that of an adult one. Titans' body color starts to take on a more luminous, brighter hue of green. Stripes of darker green run down their back and over their wings. Their wings are larger and appear to be spinier and sharper and their edges are tinted pink, together with the sail on their head and the spikes on their back. The tentacle-like structures on their chin also grow longer. Trivia *If the Raincutter lives in water, it's behavior and swimming posture should be similar to that of a Spinosaurus. Even more fascinating, they both have a sail that both species use to swim with. *Some Raincutters were rescued by Valka and live in her dragon sanctuary, with one of them is a female named Thump, and she got half of her left wing torn by razor nets. *The Raincutter was created using a modular system to mix and match preset body parts onto different dragons. It was created from the same base that was used for the Hobblegrunt, Windstriker, Thornridge, Threadtail and two other unknown dragons. *It seems that these dragons have very massive and armored lower jaws. *The Raincutter is the only known dragon that eats worms and grubs. *The Raincutter seems to have a small beard on the bottom of its snout, though those could very well be spots or even holes for different purposes. *Even though the Raincutter is a Sharp Class dragon, its behavior resembles more of a Tidal Class dragon. *In Rise of Berk's Champions of Berk update the Raincutter shoots water balls instead of fire. Though they shoot normal fire in Battle Mode. Gallery Category:Dragons Category:Movie Dragons Category:Large Dragons Category:Sharp class Category:School of Dragons Category:How To Train Your Dragon 2 Dragons